


Суррогат

by Nialika



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialika/pseuds/Nialika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игра в страсть - это суррогат любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суррогат

Ридо не пил вина. 

Любимым его напитком, безусловно, был абсент: он смешивал его с водой, заливал сахарным сиропом, поджигал вместе с виски и дольками мандарина или готовил мудрёную смесь из гренадина и шампанского. Он не брезговал коньяком или бренди. Не отказывался от хереса. 

И никогда не прикасался к вину, особенно красному. Ридо говорил, что красной в его бокале может быть только кровь. 

Сара считала оправдание странным. Но если бы это была единственная его странность, то Ридо мог бы называться самым нормальным вампиром из всех когда-либо живущих. 

После своего возрождения он может претендовать только на звание самого безумного. 

— Ты знаешь, почему они так ненавидят нас? — Ридо улыбается нежно, почти невинно. Он всегда напивается, прежде чем трахнуть её, и от этого становится мягче, играет в благородство. Сара находит это очаровательным. Даже жаль, что жить ему осталось недолго. 

— Слабый боится сильного. Люди боятся вампиров, вампиры — чистокровных. Они прячутся, защищаются, придумывают правила, но у этой игры есть только одно правило: хищник всегда побеждает. 

Ридо считает себя хищником. Нет, больше их господином. Он думает, что Сара — только покорная кукла в его руках. Игрушка, даже хуже, замена. Когда она стоит на коленях, заглатывая горячий член, облизывая мошонку, Ридо всегда грозится свернуть ей шею, осушить всю, до последней капли. 

Сара представляет, как его голова разлетается, как гнилой орех, как из разноцветных глаз и грязного рта вытекает чёрная жижа, и бурно кончает, ощущая горьковатый вкус спермы на губах. 

— Поэтому они нас боятся, верно, — Ридо разводит её обнажённые белые бёдра, входит резко, ничуть не заботясь о её удовольствии. Берёт её, как одну из своих шлюх. Только не убивает: Сара выдерживает не только его грубые ласки, но и укусы, после которых остаются сломанные запястья и разорванные в клочья артерии. — Ненависть и страх — не одно и то же. Разве ты ненавидишь меня, милая?

Саре хочется смеяться. Самовлюблённый кретин. Полезный самовлюблённый кретин, отличное страшилище, за спиной которого удобно прятаться. 

— Как я могу? — она тяжело дышит и прокусывает губы, позволяет слизывать капли крови с лица. Она никогда не кричит в притворном экстазе. Ридо не любит представлений в постели, тешиться властью для него — так же приятно, как причинять боль. — Я люблю своего короля. 

Сара знает, что Ридо готов кончить от одних этих слов. 

— Хорошая девочка, — он двигается быстрее, слова застревают в его глотке, вылетают с трудом, вперемешку с гортанными стонами. У Ридо красивый, звучный голос. Иногда Сара думает, что терпит его только ради моментов, когда в его голосе появляются незнакомые, глубокие нотки. 

Когда он становится похож на Канаме. 

— Они ненавидят нас, потому что никогда не смогут стать такими же. Человек может уничтожить вампира, но ему не стать вампиром навсегда. Рано или поздно он свихнётся и сдохнет, как собака. Даже чистокровного можно убить. У некоторых получалось. Но чистокровными рождаются, а не становятся. Вот в чём причина: ненависть к идеалу, до которого нельзя дотянуться. Они никогда не станут такими, как мы. 

«Так же как и ты никогда не сможешь стать таким, как Канаме», — думает Сара. 

Игры в суррогат ей порядком поднадоели. Скоро терпение Ридо иссякнет и он напорется на острые шипы, заботливо выращенные для него в стенах академии Кросс.

Тогда Сара наконец сможет сыграть по-настоящему.


End file.
